


Mine

by demonofabove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bondage, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Omega Verse, Smut, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonofabove/pseuds/demonofabove
Summary: Kakashi gets his heat on the way home from a mission, and doesn't have any more suppressants on him. With no hope of making it to his house in time, he searches for the next best option, and finds himself knocking on Iruka's door.Hewill keep him safe from the alphas... Right?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 25
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi walked through the village trying to keep himself upright and walking straight, moving like there was nothing wrong - the last thing he needed was for somebody to notice him, nor be near him. He was lucky the guards hadn't noticed him walk through the gates, or they would have escorted him to the hospital for sure; and _that_ wouldn't have helped the situation at all. Nope. All he needed was to get home, and get out of his clothes; and then he could tend to his issues himself.

Kakashi pulled at his shirt, suddenly feeling feverish and sweaty as his body grew hot; and he studied the busy evening street anxiously - maybe he wouldn't make it home, after all... Unless... He fumbled through his vest pocket, searching desperately for his medication; and when he found the bottle, he pulled it out and opened it, pouring its contents into his hand. But when he poured and shook it around, nothing came out. It was empty.

"Shit." Kakashi cursed under his breath. This wasn't good.

He couldn't be out in the street in his condition - especially this time of night, when there was so much activity; but there was nowhere safe for him to go, nowhere he wouldn't be found. So what could he do?

Kakashi's groin throbbed excitedly every time he moved; and he gritted his teeth, resisting the urge to touch himself. Not here. No way. He wasn't going to succumb to his heat here in the street - he had to get home, or find somewhere private.

He picked up the pace, anxious and worked up; and suddenly he came across a house he recognised, just as he felt a familiar wetness welling up around his ass. He clenched his jaw and made his way to the house. In ordinary circumstances, he would never do this, would never ask someone to shelter him during his heat; but he was out of options, and this was the only person he trusted to keep things between the two of them. If someone found him and word got out that he was an omega…

Most people in the village didn't care or treat people differently because of their genders, but there were still some who believed in the societal hierarchy of alpha, beta, and omega; and Kakashi was certain he would have more people targeting him in all kinds of ways if they found out. He would surely lose respect from other villages that were less open-minded than Konoha, too. It wasn't something he particularly cared about, but it could become a problem if it prevented him from going on certain missions that he was really needed for, so he wanted to keep it a secret.

Kakashi knocked on the door urgently, doing everything to ignore the throbs of excitement teasing him and encouraging him to feel himself, to prepare himself for an alpha; and he almost shivered in anticipation while he waited - there was nothing he wanted to do more than that. Actually, there was _one_ thing better than masturbating... Kakashi shook his head. No, he didn't want that, he didn't want just any alpha to fuck him. He'd been there, done that when he was younger; but he didn't like that anymore, and now, he just wanted to find someone to settle down with.

The door suddenly opened, interrupting his thoughts; and Kakashi looked up squinting, momentarily stunned by the light. It took him a moment for his eyes to adjust; but when he regained his composure, he looked apologetically at the man who answered, and spoke.

"Iruka… I'm so sorry to do this to you; but please… May I come in?"

Iruka's eyes widened in surprise as he took in Kakashi's profile. His face was flushed, and his body sweaty; and his eyes looked hungry, desperate, and pleading. He was clutching his stomach, squeezing his slightly tattered and stained uniform tightly; and seemed to be swaying as he stood, like he had just ran a marathon and would drop at any moment. Overall, he looked like a mess; and Iruka wondered what kind of mission he had returned from this time.

And then he smelled it - the most intoxicating, delicious scent. It was sweet, like freshly cut fruit and citrus, like he had a bowl of homemade dessert in front of him; and it was alluring like he was in a garden filled with exotic flowers; and he inhaled deeper, wondering where it was coming from. It was an addictive aroma that seemed to be all around him, stirring up his insides, seducing him; and it ignited a possessiveness that had been buried deep within. He wanted to take whatever it was that was arousing his senses, and keep it all for himself. It was _his_ ; and he needed more of it.

"Iruka?"

Iruka looked at Kakashi again, snapping back to reality; and invited him in, stepping aside, slightly dazed. He watched as Kakashi passed him; and almost gasped in surprise when he got an even stronger whiff of the enticing scent. It had been coming from _him_ \- Kakashi was releasing pheromones. But if it was _that_ strong; and he was attracted to it, then that could only mean… Iruka frowned when he realised what was happening.

This was bad. _Really_ bad.


	2. Chapter 2

When Iruka shut the door, he turned around to see that Kakashi was on his lounge, and had just wrapped his arms tightly around his knees, and buried his face into a cushion that he had squeezed in between his legs and body. He was trembling, and involuntarily let out small whimpers, clearly in heat; but he wasn't doing anything about it. It was like he was trying to hold onto his last bit of dignity, to make sure he didn't touch himself so openly in someone else's home, to prevent embarrassment and humiliation; but Iruka could tell it was painful for him to refrain like this. A sadness filled Iruka, seeing Kakashi trying so hard to ignore his urges, hiding from his vulnerability; and he gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kakashi, I'm going to take you to my bedroom." he said softly. "You can do what you like in there. Okay?"

Kakashi slowly raised his head, his face flushed and sweaty; and nodded gratefully, unravelling himself from his ball and standing up. His pheromones suddenly became a lot stronger, filling the entire room with his scent; and Iruka quickly covered his nose with his hand - the smell had seduced him, and his instincts were urging him to get Kakashi out of his clothes and fuck him. He had already declared Kakashi's scent as his; and now he wanted the rest of him.

But he knew that Kakashi hadn't come to him to be fucked - he didn't even know that he was an alpha; so he had to have come because he needed somewhere safe to stay. Why he hadn't gone home, Iruka didn't know; but Kakashi was here because he trusted him, and he wasn't going to take advantage of the situation. No matter how much he wanted to, no matter how easy it would be to just... Iruka bit his cheek and took Kakashi's hand, quickly taking him to the bedroom. He had to get him away, out of sight, before he lost control; because for some reason, his suppressants weren't working anymore.

Kakashi was losing his sense of awareness and conscious thought - all he could focus on was the way his body felt, how he was aching to be touched, how he was yearning for an alpha, how he wanted to be fucked senseless. It was all he could think about; and when Iruka spoke, when he touched him and held his hand, he had become even more frenzied. He wanted _him_. Kakashi pinned him against the wall, and pulled his mask down to kiss him, to tell him what he wanted, to share his lust; and suddenly he could _smell_ him.

Iruka's scent was addictive. It was sweet but spiced, almost like honey and cinnamon; and Kakashi buried his head into him, inhaling deeply. It complemented his own scent in ways that he never imagined, and seduced him to his core; and his body was running rampant, screaming for everything; screaming that this was an alpha, and he needed him. And who was he to not listen to that?

Kakashi planted his hungry lips against Iruka's, sliding his tongue through in a wet, desperate kiss; and he felt both calm and excited all at once, like it wasn't just any alpha he'd found, it was _his_. Yes. _His_ alpha… He liked the sound of that. And now that he had an alpha, he didn't have to hold back anymore.

"Alpha… Please…" Kakashi gasped, guiding Iruka's hand to his ass. "I need you."

It took everything Iruka had to not jump Kakashi then and there. The kiss, being pinned against the wall, and having Kakashi pressed right into him had turned him on so much; and the way their pheromones had mixed and become one intoxicating perfume, Iruka's rationality had no chance, and was quickly slipping away. If he couldn't get Kakashi in his bedroom soon, just a few paces away, then he was going to lose control.

He knew Kakashi was far too gone to say no to anything - it was obvious in the way he addressed him as 'alpha', rather than his name; and he really did not want to take advantage of him. If he had said something before his heat started, when he was sober and thinking straight, then that would be different; but while Iruka had no instructions, he wasn't going to assume that Kakashi would be okay with being fucked, no matter how much he wanted it now. This was his last chance to stick to his morals, to not let himself become an animal. 

Quickly thinking, Iruka pulled his shirt off, and shoved it at Kakashi's face, hoping the strong scent would distract him; and Kakashi grabbed at it desperately and cradled it, like it was the most precious thing in the world.

"The shirt is yours. Do what you want with it." Iruka blushed, trying not to think about what that could mean.

He held his breath as he guided Kakashi into the bedroom, practically shoving him in there when they reached the doorway; and as soon as they were separated, Iruka slid against the closed door, sighing in relief.

Who knew restraining himself from an omega in heat would be this difficult?


	3. Chapter 3

Iruka could hear Kakashi's moans and groans from the other end of the house; and he was sure he'd counted several orgasms already. But that was what a heat was like. Once an omega started, they just couldn't stop, and it was hard for them to be satisfied; and more often than not, they would go until they passed out. But if they had an alpha mate, their urges could be satisfied more quickly... What if _he_ could be Kakashi's mate?

Kakashi let out another moan, a noise that sounded very much like his name; and Iruka felt his face grow hot as his body reacted to his voice again. Iruka squirmed in place on the lounge as he felt himself grow even more; and he unclasped his pants, and slid a hand inside, slowly massaging the hard bulge hidden beneath his underwear. He so badly wanted to answer Kakashi's cries, to join him in the bedroom and fuck him senseless, and give him a good night; but since that wasn't a possibility right then, he could only stick to the next best thing.

Iruka closed his eyes as he slid his hand deeper, past his shaft and down to his balls; and he gently squeezed them over his briefs, exhaling deeply as he started to relax. His cock was so sensitive that everywhere he touched, mild bursts of pleasure shot through his system; and the entire length throbbed urgently, screaming for his hand to rub and press against it all at once. But that wasn't enough. Touching himself through his underwear didn't satisfy him anywhere near as much as he it needed to; and as Iruka quickly grew more aroused, he pulled his pants down to his knees, and freed his cock from his briefs, his erection quickly rising the rest of the way, almost completely parallel to his abdomen.

He wrapped his hand around his shaft, and used his thumb to rub around the tip, swirling it around in a circular motion, teasing himself as he listened to Kakashi's moans and imagined what he might be doing. He had clearly wanted to be fucked in the ass before, so was he using his fingers, trying to fill himself with his hand? How many fingers had he fit inside himself? And what did his face look like at the brink of pleasure?

Iruka shivered in arousal - he felt so dirty jerking off like this, but something about it also really excited him; and as his hand started gliding up and down his shaft in long rhythmic strokes, he rested his head back, focusing on the shockwaves of ecstasy that travelled through him. He felt so good already, massaging himself, but he knew he could feel even better; and he momentarily stopped, his cock throbbing desperately in protest; and spat into his hand, filling it with saliva. And when he picked up where he left off, feeling the way his hand slipped so easily along his shaft, he let out a small groan.

His cock felt so wet, and the _schlick_ of each movement sounded so much like it was in someone's mouth - in _Kakashi's_ mouth; like he was sucking him off. In the back of Iruka's mind, he knew he shouldn't be thinking about Kakashi so crudely, but his pheromones, which still clung to the air, made him want him so badly; and it was hard enough to stay here while he was calling him from the other room, let alone tame his thoughts, too.

Iruka picked up the pace as his arousal stirred even more; and his breathing became heavier as the pleasure that was riding through him became more intense. Kakashi really had his attention now, because he was getting louder, like he was on the verge of another orgasm; and Iruka imagined that he was pounding into him and was the one making him moan like that.

"Hah..." He exhaled breathlessly. _Kakashi..._

Suddenly Kakashi's voice began to sound more desperate, and his breathing seemed more ragged; and it was clear to Iruka that he had reached the point beyond return, and would be cumming in seconds. Iruka didn't think he could be any hornier than he already was, but as he massaged his cock, the pleasure that rode through him grew significantly; and he, too, was about to lose himself.

"Nn!" Kakashi gasped from the bedroom, heavily panting as he rode out his orgasm.

The sound of his voice was enough to push Iruka over the edge; and his mind went blank as his hand moved on autopilot, working hard to finish him off. He feverishly stroked himself as his entire body became even more sensitive; and his cock began to throb with euphoria, the intensity quickly building with every second that passed.

"A-Ah!" He cried out.

Iruka suddenly jerked his hips and leaned forward, shuddering as his orgasm rippled through him, massaging his entire being. Cum exploded from the tip of his cock, reaching his coffee table as it splattered all around him; and as a second wave dribbled out less forcefully, trickling down his shaft, he became breathless, feeling completely and utterly spent.

He hadn't orgasmed so strongly in a while, and for a moment, all he could do was sit there in his mess, panting as he caught his breath. Some of Kakashi's pheromones still lingered, reminding Iruka of why he'd done that in the first place; and although he was pleased with himself for being able to resist him after everything that had happened, he was confused, because he shouldn't have had to fight so hard to hold back - taking suppressants meant Kakashi's heat shouldn't have affected him at all.

So why hadn't they worked?


	4. Chapter 4

Iruka could no longer hear any noise from his room, telling him that the first wave of Kakashi's heat was over; and now that he was more level headed, he decided to check on him. He was worried about Kakashi's state - both the heat, and what he'd seen at the door, an indication that he had probably just returned from a mission; and he wanted to make sure he didn't need to be treated for anything. Kakashi needed to eat and drink, too; so he stopped by the kitchen first to prepare a glass of water, and grab a couple of energy bars and some fruit he could snack on - he'd make him something proper later.

Iruka wasn't sure what to expect when he stepped into his room; but the first thing he noticed was how it didn't smell like himself anymore. Kakashi's pheromones had combined with his, and his room smelled like the both of them, making Iruka feel strangely proud and possessive, like he wanted to open the windows and show off the new scent to the world. He loved how their pheromones complemented each other, how it smelled like Kakashi was _his_ ; and it made him feel more complete than he had ever been in his life.

As Iruka entered, he found clothes strewn across the floor where Kakashi had carelessly stripped; and as he followed the trail to his bed, the first thing he saw was Kakashi's butt. He was face down on the mattress, wearing nothing except for what looked like the shirt he'd been given, which had slid up his back; and the sheets were a tangled mess weaving through his long legs, all bunched up in a pile near his head. His lighter skin had a red tinge, and was gently glistening with sweat, showing that he'd worked himself to exhaustion; and now he was resting, though Iruka couldn't tell if he was sleeping or not.

"Iruka, is that you?" Kakashi mumbled, answering Iruka's thoughts.

"Yeah." He said. "Sorry for the intrusion - I just wanted to check up on you. You didn’t look so great when you arrived, and I thought you could do with some food and water."

"Mm." Kakashi hummed sleepily.

"If you're tired, I'll just put it on the bedside table for you, and leave you be." Iruka said quietly.

"No. Stay." Kakashi said, trying to turn around and pull himself up. He couldn't bear to be apart from Iruka any longer - it had been agonising being able to smell him everywhere, and knowing he was around, but not being able to see him. He'd needed _him_ , too.

"Okay. I'm coming." Iruka said softly, setting Kakashi's water and snacks on the bedside table.

He turned to take a seat at the edge of the bed; but Kakashi shifted and pat the spot next to him, clearly wanting him to sit there. Iruka shuffled over, stretching his legs out; and Kakashi was quick to lean against him, seeking comfort in his presence.

Iruka's heart fluttered; and he studied Kakashi curiously as he put an arm around him and held him close. It was very unusual for him to be like this - Kakashi didn't like being touched, let alone cuddling; and Iruka wondered if it was his heat making him this way, or whether this was just another part of him that he kept to himself, since most omegas were particularly clingy in general.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, gently squeezing him.

"Just… that I want you close to me." Kakashi said absently. "It makes it easier."

"Well, I _am_ an alpha."

"No, it's more than that." Kakashi frowned. "Normally in my heat, an alpha's scent only acts like an aphrodisiac; but tonight, it felt like there was something else, too..."

"Hmm..." Iruka hummed to himself, thinking about the situation at hand, and what to do.

His instincts were telling him to keep Kakashi here; but he knew that the main reason he wanted that was because he was affected by his pheromones; and he really couldn't keep Kakashi here just because he wanted him for himself. Even so, it wasn't just because he wanted to fuck him - he wanted to protect him, too; and he was only going to worry if he left.

"Kakashi, I want you to stay with me for the rest of your heat."

"Iruka, I…" Kakashi looked down. "I can't intrude on your personal space. It would be better if I finish it at home... I should leave before the next wave hits."

"No. Don't do that to yourself." Iruka pulled Kakashi closer and kissed his temple. "It's too dangerous for you to leave as you are now. Besides, you've made it clear that you need me around; and I don't want to let you go if being here is what's best for you."

"But Iruka -"

"No buts, Kakashi." He said firmly. "You came to me for a reason; and I want to keep you safe."

Kakashi fell silent as he contemplated his options. If he stayed here, no one would ever find out that he was an omega - something he'd managed to keep a secret since his first heat. He supposed that being here would prevent him from being jumped, too; but then, Iruka was also an alpha - just because he had managed to resist him this time, it didn't mean he'd be able to for the rest of his heat. And that wasn't fair on Iruka - this was his home, after all; and he knew it would be torture if his house smelled like omega, and there was one there, but he wasn't allowed to touch them.

Kakashi was pretty confident he'd be able to make it home - because he had Iruka's scent on him, too, he could pass as an alpha, since no one suspected him and would assume he'd just been with an omega; but then, his home was on the other side of Konoha - what if he got his heat in the middle of the journey?

He sighed. When it was put like that, his only two options were for Iruka fuck him here during most, if not all his waves, or be gang raped on his way home by a bunch of alphas he probably wouldn't know, and endure the rest alone.

He hated being fucked in heat - he hated the lack of control; how he became so desperate he didn't care who it was, he just wanted them to fuck him; he hated how alphas always used him like a sex doll, like he wasn't even human and didn't get a choice about what happened to him - and he hated _liking_ that in the moment, because it was so repulsive and shameful. He also hated how everything felt afterwards, because the alphas would just finish in him and leave, and he'd be stuck on the floor, or whatever surface they fucked on, weak-limbed and barely able to move - he hated that vulnerability, and the pain and loneliness that came with being abandoned afterwards. _That_ was why he didn't want to be fucked by another alpha.

He'd vowed to himself that he wouldn't let himself be fucked by another alpha, unless it was his mate - something he didn't have yet; but even though that was the case, even though he hated being fucked in heat, surprisingly, the idea of being fucked by _Iruka_ didn't make his stomach churn. Actually, even now, while is mind was clear and he was thinking straight, he was mildly comfortable with the idea - there was something about Iruka and his scent that was telling him that it would be okay, that he could trust him. So Kakashi took a deep breath, finally making up his mind; and opened his mouth to speak.

"Okay, I'll stay." He said. "On one condition."

"What’s that?"

"If you want to fuck me when my waves hit, I don't expect you to hold back - you have permission to touch me; but when that happens," Kakashi straightened up and turned to face Iruka, looking him in the eye with a serious expression on his face, "no matter how much I may try to convince you to, and no matter how much you might want to, _please_ do not mark me - we're not partners. Just… friends with benefits for now, I guess."

"I understand." Iruka said. "No biting." 

"Thank you." Kakashi replied gratefully, relaxing back into him.

"Now, is there anything you need?" Iruka asked in concern. "You looked like you just came back from a mission before, and your uniform was bloody when you arrived."

"I'm okay. Just… stay close to me." Kakashi said sleepily. "That's all I need, for now."

"Okay." Iruka said softly, pressing his lips to his head. "I'm here."

And even after Kakashi fell asleep, he never left.

He, too, wanted him by his side.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kakashi woke up, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't alone. There was a body next to him, their arm draped over his torso; and he was curled up against them, his head was rising and falling with their bare chest. He was with an alpha - someone with a very alluring scent that was really arousing him; and as his body reacted to it, Kakashi was reminded that he was in heat, and that it was Iruka by his side. Iruka, who he would be staying with for the next week.

He was a little nervous about that - he'd never had an alpha with him for his whole heat before; and he wasn't sure what to expect when the waves came - what would Iruka think of him when he completely lost himself and turned into a shameless animal? Would he not want anything to do with him afterwards? Would he leave him, too?

Kakashi's heart sunk at the thought. He liked having Iruka in his life, and he didn't want to lose him; so maybe it would be best if he did go home, after all…

Iruka shifted in his sleep, his hand twitching like he was trying to grab hold of him, as though he had subconsciously read his mind and wanted to stop him; and Kakashi jolted a little, and his eyes opened in surprise when he felt the skin on skin contact on his lower abdomen - Iruka's touch was electric; and it was stirring him up even more.

He closed his fists in an effort to render some control; and his fingers ran across Iruka's body, massaging his pecks as they curled into his hand. He liked the way Iruka's muscles felt; and he wanted to spread his hands out and touch them again, to feel even more of him, to please his alpha, who smelled so damn _good_.

Kakashi stiffened, and pulled himself away from Iruka's chest in a panic, and carefully separated himself from him. No, no, no! What was he thinking?! Iruka was _asleep_! Just because he was in heat, it didn't mean he could use Iruka as he wished - he would be just as bad as all the alphas if he did. No. He had to get away before he did something he was going to regret. He had to get out of this room.

"Kakashi?" Iruka suddenly murmured. "Are you okay?"

Kakashi turned to look at him, and watched as he rubbed his eyes and focused his attention on him. Iruka looked tired, but there was also a liveliness about him, like his mind was wide awake.

"Iruka… I-I thought you were asleep."

"No, I woke up about ten minutes ago - I've just been resting my eyes since." He replied, pulling the sheets away and sitting up in bed. "More importantly, what just happened? Why are you trying to run away?"

"I… It's…" Kakashi fell silent and glanced away.

"It's your heat, isn't it?" Iruka confirmed softly. "You're releasing a lot of pheromones right now."

Kakashi nodded, feeling the familiar tingle of excitement in his groin as he became more aroused.

"I can't control myself when you're so close to me. I nearly… While you were sleeping…" He said quietly, shifting further away. "I'm sorry. I need to go before I -"

"No." Iruka said. "Come here."

"Iruka, if I don't go now, I'll -"

"You don't get it, do you..." He murmured hotly, grabbing Kakashi's arm, tugging him closer.

"Mmph!"

Kakashi was pulled into a warm, wet kiss; and he froze in shock, his mind going blank, and all argument leaving him, as an eruption of desire rippled through his body. Iruka tasted amazing; and his scent was intoxicating him, sending him into a stupor, as it induced the full blast of his heat. He had never wanted someone so badly before; and he returned the kiss, crawling closer to Iruka, seeking out more.

"Iruka..." He breathed. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

"Show me." Iruka hummed, sliding his tongue against Kakashi's. "Show me what I'm doing to you."

"As you wish."

_Alpha._


	6. Chapter 6

Kakashi's arousal grew when he saw Iruka's cock. It was a longer length with average girth, already nearly fully erect; and the smooth but veiny texture had him eager to taste it. He leant forward in between Iruka's legs, and grasped the base of his cock, guiding its tip to his mouth; and as he swirled his tongue around, making sure to wet every inch of it, Iruka exhaled heavily, already feeling the pleasure as his cock throbbed for more.

Kakashi licked and sucked his way down, paying extra attention to the areas that Iruka reacted to the most. He loved the way he reached towards him, tenderly putting a hand over his head, almost guiding his head down, telling him that he liked what he was doing to him and that he wanted more; and more than that, he loved knowing that he could please his alpha, and make him feel good, too. It excited him, making his insides stir; and in the heat of the moment, he licked his way back up Iruka's cock, sucked on his tip, and then slid down, and kept sliding until he reached the base of Iruka's shaft.

There was nothing more thrilling than having Iruka's whole cock in his mouth; and Kakashi bobbed up and down, his gag reflex practically non-existent as he welcomed the feeling of being filled up. Iruka's hips jolted, and his hand tightened its grip on Kakashi's hair as he was met with the wet warmth of his throat. Every time Kakashi moved along him, his taut lips gently squeezing his cock, sparks of ecstasy rode through him; and he was very quickly succumbing to the pleasure.

"T-That's enough." He said when the feeling heightened even more.

When Kakashi pulled back up again, Iruka's cock slipped away from his mouth, glistening with saliva; and he stared at it hungrily, filled with animalistic need. With Iruka's pheromones thick in the air, mixed with his own, it cast a spell upon him, commanding his body; and his ass started to throb, teasing him, reminding him why he was so turned on in the first place; and he squirmed excitedly as he waited in anticipation for his alpha to fill him up.

Iruka could feel the pining and desperation in Kakashi's pheromones, how he was calling out for him; and as his body reacted to the cry, he pushed Kakashi back, knocking him onto the bed, and spread his legs apart, bending them up towards his chest. Iruka could clearly see his ass then, wet from arousal; and he wanted to pound into it; but before he could, there was something he had to do.

"Alpha!" Kakashi whimpered when Iruka backed away. "Please… I need you."

"Just a moment." Iruka said as he reached for his bedside drawer. "You don't want any accidents to happen, do you?"

"Don't care." He murmured senselessly, his arousal at its peak. "Just fuck me."

Iruka quickly found his condoms, and returned to Kakashi, who hadn't been able to wait for him, and was teasing himself with his fingers. As Iruka unwrapped the package and fit the condom over himself, he watched Kakashi work away at himself, massaging the ring and fucking himself with his fingers, the area squelching with every movement. It turned him on even more; and as soon as he was ready, he repositioned himself close to him, on his knees; and grabbed Kakashi's hand, moving it away from his ass.

Kakashi cried out in protest, staring up at him frazzled and pleading, his face flushed from the activity; and Iruka took a moment to study his expression, taking in all the details for later. Then he grabbed his cock, unable to hold off any longer, and felt around Kakashi's hole with his tip, and slowly pushed it in, his cock sliding in effortlessly against the well-lubricated walls.

He gently thrusted, carefully edging his way deeper into him, working to fill him whole; and Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a breathless exhale as his insides screamed in satisfaction, like a pesky itch was finally being scratched. He loved the way Iruka's cock fit into him, how it was massaging everywhere it touched; and as Iruka built up a rhythm, sliding further and further into him, waves of euphoria rippled through his system; and he let out a deep, guttural moan as he got lost in the ecstasy.

Iruka was loving all the sounds Kakashi made, as well as the frenzied, wanton expression on his face; and he began to pound into him harder, searching for his sweet spots, wanting to see what else he would do, what other kind of faces he'd make. He'd never seen Kakashi so unrestrained before, or so submissive like omegas usually were; and there was something about seeing this side of him that really stirred him up. He wanted Kakashi in every way - to protect him as his partner, to spoil him as his lover, to make memories with him; but more than that, he wanted to mark him and claim him, to be bonded with him for the rest of his life - something was telling him that he was the one, that Kakashi was his soulmate.

"Ah!" Kakashi gasped loudly.

He gripped at the sheets, his pleasure growing more intense as Iruka thrusted into him with a different rhythm, his angle changing slightly; and Kakashi's hips jerked with each movement as his insides desperately screamed for Iruka to go deeper, and fuck him harder. Each wave of ecstasy seemed to last longer, the intensity quickly building up; and Kakashi was losing his mind.

"I'm going to -!"

Kakashi was silenced by the deep orgasm that pulsated through him, taking him out of this world; and Iruka's arousal grew as he watched Kakashi ride out his euphoria. He had cum so hard his eyes had snapped open, and his mouth was left agape in shock; and his already flushed skin seemed to heat up even more, his damp hairline trickling tiny beads of sweat down the side of his face. His breathing was heavy, yet so light, like his body was trying to keep him still, like one breath of fresh air would stop this blissful feeling; and Iruka continued fucking him, waiting for his orgasm to ease.

When it seemed like he was done, Iruka slipped his cock out, and leaned forward to kiss him, smiling into it as he got a stronger whiff of his scent - he smelled like both of them now; and that made him happy - he had decided that Kakashi was his from the moment he'd smelled his pheromones; and now it really seemed like he was.

Iruka moved away, eager to remove his condom and get Kakashi to help him finish; but as soon as he touched it, Kakashi shot up and desperately tried to reach out to him, trying to get his attention.

"No!" He whimpered, his eyes pleading. "Need… more… _Please._ "

"Then turn around." Iruka commanded hotly. "Show me where you want it."

Kakashi didn't need to be asked twice; and very quickly changed positions until he was on his elbows and knees, ass facing Iruka. Even though he'd just had an amazing orgasm, it wasn't enough to satisfy him; and he was more than ready to go again, and needed to be filled once more.

"Mm... That's it..." Iruka murmured, massaging Kakashi's ass, admiring the size his hole had stretched to, and how it was glistening wet, inviting him in.

He slipped his cock back inside, greeted immediately by Kakashi's warm insides pressing against him; and he settled his hands on Kakashi's hips, holding him still as he started to thrust again. He had no more restraint after watching Kakashi's heavy orgasm, so this time, he wasn't going to stop until he came; and Kakashi's frenzied reactions were quickly leading him there.

Kakashi groaned as Iruka continued to fuck him. In this position, it felt like he was reaching deeper, filling him up even more; and with his heightened sensitivity after his first orgasm, his pleasure was already building up fast.

The mixed pheromones in the room thickened even more as Iruka reached new heights of ecstasy; and Kakashi could smell his wild desire; how he was going to fuck him until he came, how he wanted to release his seed inside of him, and how his instincts were screaming that he was his. _Mine_ , his scent said; and Kakashi couldn't agree more.

"Alpha..." He murmured. " _My_ alpha..."

"That's right." Iruka said breathlessly, thrusting even harder. "No one else can have you."

"Don't want - ah!" Kakashi gasped, squeezing his eyes closed and burying his head in the bed. "Anyone else! Only - Hah! - you!"

"Good."

Iruka kept aiming for Kakashi's sweet spot, trying to get harder and deeper each time; and every time Kakashi cried out and jerked his hips, it pushed him closer and closer to the edge. The intensity of his pleasure was increasing rapidly; and he knew he was going to cum soon.

"Don't move." He said, gripping hold of Kakashi's hips tighter. And then he slammed into him mindlessly, beyond the point of no return.

Kakashi loved the way Iruka was handling him more roughly, how his dominant movements told him exactly what he wanted; and now that his alpha traits were becoming more succinct, Kakashi's own euphoria was building up even faster than before. He wanted Iruka to cum inside him, to fill him with his seed; and he wanted it _now_.

Iruka's thrusts became more desperate and erratic as he slipped into an ecstatic frenzy; and Kakashi cried out, gasping and moaning as his sweet spots burned excitedly, almost at peak intensity. His cock was throbbing, having been neglected this whole time; and he shifted, balancing on his knees and just one arm as he reached back to stroke it. He built up a rhythm that worked with Iruka's, breathing heavily as double the amount of pleasure rippled through him; and suddenly, the separate sensations of jerking off and being fucked combined together; and his cock began leaking its juices into his hand as he started cumming again.

Iruka felt Kakashi's body tremble as his orgasm erupted - it was stronger than the first one, and seemed to sap the energy right out of him; and his body's vibration brought Iruka over the edge - just a couple more thrusts, and he, too, was about to cum.

Finally, he felt deep shockwaves of ecstasy rumble through him; and he groaned loudly, thrusting hard until his hot cum leaked from his tip. Even though it was trapped in a condom, Kakashi could feel its oozing warmth; and he made a deep, guttural noise as Iruka slowed down his movements, riding out his orgasm. Kakashi loved the way it felt inside him, how the cum meant that he had been able to please his alpha - it was exactly what he needed to finally feel satisfied, to end this second wave of his heat; and he exhaled heavily, closing his eyes as it warmed him up.

When Iruka was done, he carefully pulled out, and took his condom off, throwing it in the small trash can near his bedside table; and Kakashi rolled onto the bed, almost collapsing into a seated position as he caught his breath. Iruka turned to him, frowning as he took in his body's slackness and red-hot, sweaty skin - he looked like he could pass out at any moment; and he grabbed the water that had been left on his bedside overnight, and handed it to him.

"Drink." He said. "You don't look so good."

"Thank you." Kakashi panted, gulping it down in just a few swallows.

He hadn't known how thirsty he was until his first sip; and now that he thought about it, he was starving, too. When he finished the water, he handed the glass back to Iruka; and he gave him an energy bar from the plate of snacks that had also been ignored, and joined him on the bed again, sitting beside him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked softly after Kakashi had eaten half of the bar.

"Exhausted." He said. "I couldn't do another round, even if I wanted to."

"So this wave is over, then?"

"I guess so…" Kakashi replied. "So if you've got stuff to do, you don't need to be here anymore."

"Is that what you want?" Iruka asked, putting an arm around him.

He hadn't missed the defeat in his voice, like he wanted the opposite, but was used to being left alone and had already accepted his fate; and that made his heart ache. Kakashi responded with a shrug like he didn't care, confirming his suspicions; and Iruka quickly made up his mind, leaning in to kiss his temple.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, pulling him close.

_Not when you need me the most._


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi had decided by the third day at Iruka's, that being here with him for his heat was the best thing he'd ever done. Iruka was able to satisfy him quicker, and more completely than any other alpha ever had; and because of this, his waves had changed - they weren't long and painfully teasing, anymore; they had become short, intense, and full, instead. And for the first time in his life, he wasn't afraid of the aftermath, of the hurt and loneliness that came after being fucked; because there _was_ none of that. Iruka had been by his side after every single wave, holding him close, keeping him warm, and caring for him; and he felt safe in his arms - _loved_ , even.

It had been a while since he had felt this kind of security; and even longer since he'd felt so comfortable in his own skin, and been able to live without shame in who he was, without having to hide any parts of himself. Iruka had reminded him that he was human, too, that he mattered; and he felt like he was finally able to live the way he was supposed to. But as great as it was, it also terrified him. How could he develop such strong feelings for someone so quickly, when just a few days ago, they'd been nothing more than friends? Why did Iruka's pheromones affect him so much?

This was different to any other time he'd been with an alpha. He always wanted alphas when he was in heat; but never before had he decided that one was _his_ before. From the very beginning, he'd been thinking of Iruka as _his_ alpha, and had felt it deep within his soul; and the first time they'd had sex, he'd even said it out aloud with the same disposition as someone saying "I love you". So there _had_ to be a reason for that other than simply being on heat. But what was it? Why did he feel connected to Iruka like this?

"Kakashi, coffee's ready." Iruka said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh, thank you." He replied, leaning back into the lounge more so Iruka could get past.

"You seem a little spaced out." Iruka commented, placing their beverages on the coffee table. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Just… all of this."

"Anything specific?" Iruka asked. "Talk to me."

He took a seat next to Kakashi and turned towards him, putting a hand on his thigh, gently rubbing his thumb against his bare skin. Kakashi glanced at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes; and after he'd taken a sip of his coffee, he spoke.

"Everything is different to usual. A good different, but…" Kakashi paused, thinking about what he wanted to say. "There are so many changes, I don't know what to make of it all."

"It's a new experience for me, too." Iruka admitted. "My suppressants haven't been working since you've been here; and your pheromones are really doing something to me. I've never been so... possessive before; and if I'm being honest, it's felt like I've already marked you and we've been together for years."

"You feel that, too, huh?" Kakashi asked pensively, staring at his reflection in his coffee. "What do you think is going to happen when my heat is over and we go back to our normal lives? This is all temporary, isn't it? When we go back to taking our suppressants, these feelings will go, too, won't they?"

"Is that what you're worried about?" Iruka asked softly.

"Kakashi, I can assure you no amount of suppressants, nor any amount of time is going to change how I feel about you." He said adamantly. "Feelings like these, they're not something that can go away so easily; so even when you go back home, when our lives return to normal, you're still going to be just as important to me as you are now. Okay?"

"How can you be so sure?" Kakashi asked, studying Iruka's expression curiously.

"Because I love you." He confessed fondly, gently cupping his cheek. "And love never fades."

"Iruka, I…" Kakashi started, his heart fluttering and mind racing as it processed what had just been said. "I don't know what to say."

"I don't expect you to say you love me back; but that's how I feel." Iruka said softly, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "That's how I know nothing is going to change after your heat ends."

Kakashi fell silent, becoming lost in thought as he contemplated the situation; how he felt, how Iruka felt about him, and what the future may be like. It was all very overwhelming; and as much as he wanted to be with Iruka, he couldn't confidently say that his desire was entirely uninfluenced by his heat, so he still felt very conflicted about how much he did want this, and how strong his desire really was.

"Iruka, I can't confirm my feelings yet," He finally said. "But I won't give up on what's here... I hope that's enough for now."

"Of course it is." Iruka replied, pulling him close.

Kakashi was worth the wait.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mmm... Something smells good..." Kakashi commented, as he entered the kitchen.

He looked around; and when he saw Iruka by the stove, he beelined straight for him, and wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"That's because I'm making miso soup."

"No, not that." Kakashi murmured, taking a deep breath against him, seduced by his sweet honey and cinnamon-like scent. "I'm talking about you..."

It was the fourth day of his heat, meaning his hormones were at their peak; and all day, he hadn't been able to separate himself from Iruka - he was more irresistible than ever. Especially when he smelled like _that_.

"Kakashi, not while I'm cooking." Iruka sighed as Kakashi started leaving wet kisses along his neck.

"But I need you." He hummed, sucking at his skin as his hands slowly travelled lower and unclasped his pants.

Iruka closed his eyes and tilted his head, leaning back into Kakashi as he continued with his sensual touches. It hadn't even been an hour since they'd last had sex, but Kakashi was making him feel like it had been months; and he was very quickly becoming aroused again.

"Kakashi, the soup..." He murmured as Kakashi started massaging his cock over his underwear. "Can't you wait until I finish cooking?"

"Maa, it's only soup - it'll be fine for a few minutes." Kakashi replied, sucking at the crook of his neck. "Besides, it's not like it'll be _completely_ unattended."

"But this is the... kitchen..." He protested half-heartedly.

"Don't care." Kakashi hummed, slipping a hand beneath Iruka's briefs. "Just need you to fuck me."

Iruka bit his lip, holding back a gasp as Kakashi's warm, calloused hand slid along his cock. He was making slow, gentle movements, running his thumb over his sensitive tip on every stoke, teasing Iruka with his touch; and as he felt his erection quickly harden, he handled it more excitedly, desperate to feel it inside of him.

"Hah…" Iruka breathed as Kakashi picked up the speed, squeezing his cock a little with quick pumps of his hand as he massaged him harder.

Suddenly, Iruka felt a dribble of pre-cum leak from his tip; and Kakashi let out a small pining cry as he spread Iruka's juices along his erection. He was more than ready for Iruka to take him, his ass still prepared from the last time they'd fucked; and being able to feel how ready Iruka was, too, it was agony still being separated from him.

"Alpha… _please_ fuck me…" He whimpered needily.

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." Iruka hummed, the strong pheromones in the room persuading him to continue. "Strip, and get up on the bench."

Kakashi didn't need to do much - since he had been getting so many waves that day, he'd opted to only wear briefs around the house; and he hoisted himself up on the bench, watching hungrily as Iruka freed himself from his own pants and underwear. When he came over, he had a condom in his hands, which he'd grabbed from his pants pocket - after the first day, he'd learnt to keep a handful on him at all times; and as he fiddled with the wrapper, Kakashi made a face.

"Again?" He whined, wishing Iruka wasn't so careful, and would fill him up, instead.

"Come on, don't pout." Iruka said softly, as he finished rolling his condom on. "You're still going to like it like this."

He slipped himself in between Kakashi's legs, hooking them over his forearms; and Kakashi wriggled a little bit closer to him, making it easier to reach his ass. Iruka put his cock over its entrance, and held Kakashi's hips to keep him still; and as he slipped himself inside, he leaned in and kissed him.

Kakashi let out a satisfied sigh as Iruka filled him again; and when he felt his cock start to move through him, he hooked his arms around Iruka's neck, holding himself up as pleasure started to ripple through him. He was more sensitive than usual since it hadn't been too long since he'd last had sex; and the intensity was double what it usually was at the beginning of sex, and was building up fast.

"Iruka…" He breathed, resting his head against his chest as he thrust into him.

Being this close to Iruka, being able to smell his scent so strongly, was affecting Kakashi in ways it hadn't before. Every time they'd fucked so far, the sex had been focused solely on his need to be satisfied physically; but this time, there was a pang in his heart, almost like it was empty, and he needed Iruka to fill that, too. But what did that mean? Iruka was already fulfilling his every need; so why did he feel like he needed _more_?

Kakashi suddenly felt Iruka's mouth on the crook of his neck, kissing and sucking at his skin while he fucked him; and as a warm tingling sensation caressed him, he closed his eyes and turned his head, enjoying the extra attention. Iruka took that as a request for more; and he started making a trail from the top of his neck down to the base, and then along his shoulder, licking at, sucking, and kissing every inch of skin.

He was almost desperate in his movements - Kakashi's pheromones were thick in the air, seducing his senses; and he just couldn't stop tasting him. It was like he needed to smell his own scent with Kakashi's, not just through the air, but coming off his body, too - he wanted the world to know that they were together, that Kakashi was _his_. But somehow this wasn't enough. Somehow he needed _more_ ; and the way Kakashi was reacting, he needed it, too.

"Fu-ah!" Kakashi cried out as Iruka started thrusting harder, his legs jerking from the unexpected burst of pleasure.

He wrapped his arms around him tighter as his euphoria grew; and Iruka moved his forearms further behind him until he had a firm grip on his lower back; and then he hoisted him up, lifting him off the counter as he continued to fuck him. Kakashi gasped, his eyes widening as Iruka surprised him again with a whole new wave of excitement; and any rationality he still had slipped away - everything he did was purely instinctual now.

"Alpha…" He moaned. "Need more…"

"How badly?" Iruka murmured hotly, gently scraping his teeth along Kakashi's skin.

"Hah!" He panted. "Don't… tease me…"

"Oh? You like this?"

Iruka scraped his teeth along Kakashi's neck again, his actions completely animalistic; and he cried out again, shivering excitedly as a strong burst of ecstasy rode through him. It was satisfying him more than he could ever imagine; and he couldn't get enough of the sensation.

"More…" He whimpered needily. "Feels so _good_ …"

"I can make it even better..." Iruka hummed.

And then he clamped his teeth around Kakashi's skin and sunk them into him.

When Kakashi felt the sharp pain burning into his neck, he was instantly brought back to his senses; and his eyes sprung open in horror when he realised what had happened. Without a second thought, he quickly pushed himself off of Iruka, and backed away in a panic, holding his neck.

"What the fuck?!" He yelled, staring wide-eyed in fear, his heart racing wildly. "You just marked me!"

Iruka's eyes widened, too, as he realised his mistake; and he gasped, covering his mouth with his hands. He was horrified at what he'd done in the heat of the moment, horrified that he he'd let his instincts take over so easily.

"I'm so sorry!" He exclaimed in shock. "How bad is it? Did I pierce your skin?"

Kakashi lifted his hand from his neck, showing Iruka; and he saw a perfect bite mark indented in his skin, raw and red, and bleeding slightly.

"I-It looks like I did." He said nervously. "Not the whole bite, but there is a little blood in a few places."

" _Fuck!_ That could still be enough to -" Kakashi hissed, stressfully gripping at his hair. "Why don't you alphas ever listen?!"

He dropped his arms in defeat. He didn't want this, he didn't want to be claimed; not like this, not with someone who wasn't his partner. Sure, he'd developed feelings for Iruka, but that didn't mean he wanted to be tied to him - they weren't even dating; and he had just said the day before that he hadn't confirmed his feelings yet.

Kakashi's heart sunk, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt gutted, like he'd just lost everything - the one thing he'd had, the one thing that made him feel like he actually had worth as an omega had been taken away so quickly. And it was all because of Iruka.

"Kakashi, I -"

"You what? What's your excuse?" He spat, clenching his fists by his side as he glared at Iruka, tears brimming in his eyes. "You _know_ that the bite is irreversible, that omegas only get _one_ chance to tie themselves with an alpha! It's the most valuable thing we can offer our life partners - more sacred than marriage, even! And n-now… Now, I might not ever be able to give that to mine. Now I'm just... _used._ "

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry…" Iruka apologised again, his stomach sinking as he took in Kakashi's pained expression.

"T-The one thing I asked you _not_ to do…" Kakashi said quietly, shaking his head. "I came here thinking I could trust you, that I would be _safe_ with you; but I was wrong. You're just like the rest of them - doing whatever want because you're an alpha, and I'm just another omega. Who cares about me and what _I_ want, right?"

Kakashi turned to walk off, taking a shaky breath, trying to compose himself.

"Kakashi!" Iruka called out, taking a step towards him.

"No! Stay the fuck away from me!" He snapped, the first of the tears trickling down his face. "You've already caused enough damage."

Iruka's heart broke, and he felt choked up. He had never seen Kakashi so angry and distraught before; and it hurt knowing that he had been the one to make him be this way, that he had taken something that had clearly been important to him. Kakashi had every right to lash out at him, to want to keep his distance - what he'd done was completely unforgivable; and Iruka wouldn't blame him if he never spoke to him again after this. But even if that was the case, he hoped that for now, he would at least stay until his heat ended.

"I understand." He said softly. "But please, _please_ don't leave the house - it's too dangerous."

"And here _isn't_?" Kakashi hissed lowly, barging past him.

As soon as he was out of sight, he burst into tears, his body shaking vigorously as he broke down; and he blindly made his way to Iruka's room, collapsing onto the bed and sobbing into the sheets. He was falling to pieces, his heart broken and shattered beyond repair; and everything hurt so much he couldn't breathe.

 _Why_ did he ever think he could trust Iruka?

Stupid fucking alphas...


	9. Chapter 9

The sound of Kakashi crying was tearing Iruka's heart apart. Kakashi was in a state of hysteria, hyperventilating between each sob; and Iruka wanted nothing more than to hold him in his arms and make the pain go away. It was torture being separated from him, having to sit here on the lounge and listen to his howls of pain, unable to do anything; and he was dying inside knowing that Kakashi was this upset all because of him, because he let his instincts get the better of him.

He hated himself, and absolutely regretted what he had done. The last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt Kakashi, and make him feel unsafe around him, especially after learning about how badly he'd been treated in the past, and how deep his wounds already were. He had never wanted to make Kakashi go through that again, to make him feel like he didn't matter; and he had never wanted to break his trust, when he had only just started opening up, and allowing himself to accept someone else in his life. But he had. He'd betrayed Kakashi, and reopened all of his wounds; and it killed him inside knowing he'd caused so much pain to someone he cared about so much.

Iruka's bottom lip trembled, and his vision began to blur as he recalled the moment he'd bitten Kakashi, and his anguished expression moments later. He didn't deserve this, at all. Kakashi didn't deserve to suffer; and Iruka wished more than ever that he could take it all back, to go back to half an hour ago to stop himself from sinking his teeth into Kakashi's skin.

Iruka drew his knees up to his chest, and wrapped his arms around his legs as he thought about the situation, the tears starting to fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He felt more alone than ever; and as much as his heart ached for Kakashi, he had to admit that he was hurt, too. He loved Kakashi so much, and felt deep within that they were soulmates, that they had already been tied together well before he claimed him; and even though he knew Kakashi hadn't wanted to be bitten in the first place, hearing him talk about life partners like he, himself wasn't an option, like it was the worst thing in the world that _he_ was the one who claimed him, like Kakashi thought found him undesirable, had really shattered Iruka's heart.

He almost felt like an idiot for having such strong feelings for him when he'd made it very clear that he didn't feel the same way; but the hardest thing about that was that Iruka _knew_ that it wasn't unrequited love - even if he hadn't said it yet, he knew Kakashi loved him, too. At least, he _had_ before he'd been claimed, his inner voice tormented. But what about now? Surely he hated him...

Iruka buried his head in his knees and silently shook as he burst into tears.

What had he _done_? How could he make everything right again?

\------------

When Kakashi had finally calmed down, he turned his head to the side, resting his cheek on his arms, and looked around, taking in his surroundings. He was mildly surprised to find that he had ended up in Iruka's room, that he'd decided to stay despite what happened. Normally when he was this worked up, he'd go straight to the training fields and work himself to exhaustion, and then maybe visit the memorial stone later; but this time, he'd just stormed off in the same way a child would run off to the safety and comfort of their own room when something upsets them. Except it wasn't his room, or even his own house - it was _Iruka's_. And that fact really confused him.

 _Why_ was he still seeking Iruka for comfort when he was the one who'd made him feel like this in the first place?

Iruka betrayed him, broke his trust, and hurt him so much; and he wanted nothing to do with him. He'd wanted to go home, to be as far away from him as possible; but instead, his legs had brought him straight to his bedroom - the place that smelled strongest of him, and their mixed pheromones. He was stuck here with reminders all around him that he was tied to Iruka now, that he was Iruka's for the rest of his life, that his freedom had been taken away; but while it continued to make him hurt, being here was also soothing him - Iruka's scent was still just as calming as when he first smelled it. And that frustrated him so much, because it only made him more confused and conflicted about what to do from here.

The obvious choice was to leave, to get himself away from Iruka and his pheromones, and give himself some fresh air and time to think; but at the same time, something was holding him back - Kakashi couldn't bring himself to part from him. But _why_? Was it because of his heat; was it because Iruka bit him; or was it because he really didn't want to leave - instincts aside, was he really so comfortable here that he was willing to stay after what Iruka had done?

It scared him to think that these were his real feelings, that he could fall in love with someone in such a small amount of time, that he already considered Iruka's place home; but it scared him even more to think of the possibility that those kind of feelings could be influenced by a single bite to the nape of his neck, that those feelings weren't really his own, that he'd been _forced_ to feel a certain way. Did omegas really get no choice at all? Did they only live for the sake of alphas?

Kakashi's heart sunk. When he thought about his life so far, and all his interactions, it really did seem that way - even Iruka, the one person he'd thought would be different, had acted the same as all the other alphas, doing what _he_ wanted, rather than listening to his own request. Kakashi's vision began to blur. He had trusted Iruka wholeheartedly. From day one, he'd felt something in his scent that said he'd be okay with him, that he could depend on him; and Iruka had gone on to prove that by providing him with everything he needed, from sex, to attention, to warmth. He'd shown how much he'd cared, and made him feel like he mattered, too - it was the first time _any_ alpha had offered that. But then he'd gone and done _that_.

Even if it turned out Iruka _hadn't_ bit him hard enough to claim him, the damage had been done - he'd already betrayed him and shown that he can't be trusted; and there was no way Kakashi was going to let himself get close to him again... But if that was true, and he really _did_ want to distance himself from Iruka, why was he still here? Shouldn't he have run away?

Kakashi felt a tear slide along his cheek.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to handle this?


	10. Chapter 10

When Kakashi felt the next wave of his heat coming, he was scared. He wasn't ready to face Iruka yet, and he didn't want him to fuck him. If there was _any_ chance that his bite hadn't been enough to claim him, Kakashi would do anything to protect himself; and that meant keeping himself as far away from Iruka as possible. No matter how much he wanted to touch him, to taste his cock, to… _No_. He couldn't allow Iruka to fuck him anymore, no matter how much he wanted him to.

Kakashi squirmed on the bed and let out a small whimper. He was even hornier than before because he didn't get to finish last time; and that meant it was going to take more to satisfy himself. He also doubted that even if he masturbated until he passed out, it wouldn't be enough, because he was so used to being fucked by an alpha again; more specifically _, his_ alpha. Now that he had potentially been claimed, there was no going back to the usual methods - he _knew_ that; but he really had to try, because he just couldn't trust Iruka.

Suddenly he heard a knock on the bedroom door, and he turned his head, staring wide-eyed where the sound had been.

"Kakashi, I need to talk to you." Iruka said softly on the other side.

Kakashi was filled with dread. Out of all the possible times Iruka could have tried to approach him and talk, he chose _now_ , when he was starting to lose control of himself? This was bad. _Really_ bad. Who knew what he'd agree to if he said something now? And what if he said something he didn't mean?! Kakashi glanced away, remaining silent. Just because Iruka wanted to talk to him, it didn't mean he had to reply, right? Especially in this state.

"I can smell your pheromones through the door. I know you're awake."

Shit. Kakashi's stomach dropped. _Why_ couldn't he have gotten this wave when Iruka was asleep? Why did he have to know?!

Kakashi swallowed.

"If you can smell me, then you would know I need a bit of privacy." He said sharply.

"Kakashi, I know you don't want to see me right now, but we both know that you need me for this. And well, it probably doesn't mean much now, but I need you, too."

"Go away. I can handle my heat on my own."

"Look..." Iruka said, opening the door and taking a small step in. "Your problem is that you don't trust me, right? You're afraid I'm going to do something else to you that you don't want."

"Your point?"

"I know a way we can do this without you having to worry about that." He said hesitantly. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about."

"You're really underestimating how much I don't trust you right now." Kakashi said frustratedly, leering from his place on the bed.

"I'm not asking you to trust me." Iruka said gently. "Here, take these."

He walked to the bed nervously, instantly noticing the flash of fear and pain that crossed Kakashi's expression when they made eye contact; and he took a deep breath. He didn't know how Kakashi would react to what he was going to propose, and he was afraid of being rejected again; but he had to do this, for both their sakes.

When Iruka reached the edge of the bed, he extended his arm, holding two lengths of cloth in his hand.

"Those are our head protectors." Kakashi stated in confusion, frowning as he took them. "Why are you giving them to me?"

"To tie me up with." Iruka replied steadily.

Kakashi snapped his head up, and stared at Iruka like he grew two heads and a tail.

"If I'm tied up, I can't get too close to any body part you don't want me near, and I won't be able to do anything unexpected; so there won't be any chance of a repeat of last time. You will be completely safe." He said. "What do you say?"

"I…" Kakashi sighed. "I don't know…"

His body was screaming for him to accept the offer - Iruka was his alpha, and he _needed_ him; but while Kakashi thought this might be a good idea in the future, he still wasn't comfortable having Iruka fuck him right then. He wasn't ready to share that kind of intimacy with him again when it hadn't even been a day since he'd betrayed him - he needed _time_ for something like this…

"Look, Kakashi… If you're really that worried, I can even find something for you to gag me with, too - I can't bite you if I've already got something in my mouth." Iruka said, starting to slowly undress himself. "My body is yours to do whatever you want with - restrain me as much as you need to, and use me as you wish. You're in complete control. Now, and the rest of your heat."

Iruka slipped out of his briefs, and put his hands behind his back, standing naked in his room as he presented himself to Kakashi. God, he hoped he was on board with this, or he was going to feel so humiliated stripping down like this for nothing - he was already embarrassed enough as it was.

Iruka took a deep breath.

"It won't make up for what's already been done," He said, "but it will stop me from doing something else. Right?"

Kakashi stared at Iruka curiously, his eyes admiring his naked body. It was hard to believe that an alpha would do all this for him, just to make him feel more comfortable; but the proof was right in front of him. He could see how much Iruka wanted this, and how hard he'd been working on coming up with a way to support him during the remainder of his heat and make him feel safe. He was willing to swap the dynamics, to leave _him_ in control of everything so that trust wouldn't be an issue, stopping him from getting what he needed; and for an alpha to want to do all that… It really meant a lot to him. Even if Kakashi was conflicted with his emotions after everything that had happened, he couldn't deny the love he felt, so he thought he should give Iruka a chance - he could work with this.

"Okay." He said carefully. "Lie down and rest your arms against the headboard. I'm going to tie you to the bed."

Iruka released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding, and hopped on the bed, crawling towards the centre. He leant a pillow against the headboard and rested his head against it, then stretched out along on the mattress, leaving his hands up beside his head. He couldn't believe that he was about to do this, that Kakashi had agreed to his idea; and he began to wonder what was going to happen next. What kind of things would Kakashi want to do to him?

The mattress sunk as Kakashi crawled over him, his legs spread against both sides of his body; and when he reached his waist, Iruka felt a comfortable weight press against his stomach, as Kakashi settled on top of him. His first instinct was to reach out and hold his sides; but before he had a chance to do anything, Kakashi grabbed his right hand and brought it up, as far away as his arm could comfortably extend. He then pressed it against the headboard, carefully weaving a head protector around his wrist and one of the bars of the bed like he'd done it hundreds of times before; and when Iruka felt the material tighten, he turned towards his arm.

"How does that feel?" Kakashi asked a little uncertainly, holding the untied ends tightly. It was easy enough to restrain enemies, but he wasn't sure how tightly he could tie someone up in the bedroom.

"I-It's fine."

Kakashi nodded and went back to the knot, securing it properly; and when he was done, Iruka tried to give his arm a little wriggle, but his wrist didn't budge. He really _wouldn't_ have any control at all once Kakashi did the other side…

"You seem nervous." Kakashi commented. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No. I want to do this. I just... haven't before."

"Hmn..."

Kakashi continued in silence, tying Iruka's other wrist to the bed. He hadn't done this before, either, but he'd learnt a bit about BDSM in Icha-Icha; and from what he understood, even though he had been given full control, he couldn't just do whatever he wanted, no questions asked - he had to give Iruka an out. If Iruka was doing this to try and make him feel safe again, he wanted to make sure that _he_ felt safe, too.

"If you're going to sub, I think you're supposed to have a safe word." He said as he finished up, a tinge of blush creeping on his cheeks as he gave Iruka a once-over. He looked so damn _hot_ all tied up like that; and he wanted him so badly.

"A... what?" Iruka asked.

"A safe word." Kakashi repeated. "You know, in case you get uncomfortable with something and need me to stop."

"Kakashi, I already told you before that my body is yours - you can use me however you like." Iruka said. "I don't need something like that."

"Well, I do." Kakashi frowned. "Unlike you, I actually care about how you feel, and I don't want to take things too far."

Iruka turned his head away guiltily, his stomach sinking - he deserved that. But even though Kakashi's words stung, his heart warmed a little - even after everything that had happened, Kakashi still cared about him.

"So, your safe word. What is it?" Kakashi asked more gently.

"Uh... Ramen?"

"Hn?" Kakashi's eyes widened in surprise, and he choked back a laugh, his face crinkling in amusement.

"What? Is there something wrong with that?" Iruka huffed, blushing in embarrassment.

"No, no, it's fine." Kakashi hummed. "I just wasn't expecting you to come out with that… Though I suppose it is a very _you_ word to choose."

"Huh? What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Iruka glowered.

Kakashi studied him with an unreadable expression, and caressed his cheek, watching as his glower quickly turned into curiosity. Then, using the same fingers, he lightly traced along the side of his neck, down to his chest; and Iruka shivered a little as goosebumps began to prickle along his skin.

"It means that it'll be easier to remember." Kakashi said, letting go of him again.

He lifted himself from Iruka's body, and crawled back until his head was in line with Iruka's; and while he was still hovering over him, he slowly leaned in, his face inching closer and closer to his.

Iruka wanted to close the distance, and put his hands on Kakashi's waist as he kissed him, but the firm cloth around his wrists reminded him that he couldn't do a thing; so he lay there, waiting in anticipation to feel Kakashi's lips against his.

But their lips never met, because Kakashi moved past his face, instead, his warm breath teasing his ear.

"Now," He murmured hotly. "What am I going to do with you…?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a mod of the Kakairu Rocks forum. It's a community for all kakairu lovers aged 13+, and there is all sorts of things to see & do, from perusing member fanworks and other recs, joining in with our weekly headcanon discussions, and participating in fun, exciting events! Please [come and check us out](https://kakairu.rocks/)! We'd love to see you there!


End file.
